The Elementals
by Stylized Keyboard
Summary: Once a millennium, several children have been born with powers over certain elements. They are chosen to protect the element they wield, or lose their powers forever. Loosely based on Frozen, especially Dawn, but not exactly about it. Reviews and favorites appreciated! Rated T because I'm crazy.
1. Prologue

The Elementals

A/N- This is a Pokemon fanfic with some ideas from Frozen in it. If you have any suggestions for new elements and characters to go with them(Only from the show, I'm not taking OCs), then don't hesitate to share.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or Frozen. If I did, Misty and Brock never would have left, Tracey never would have existed, and Elsa would have gotten control much sooner...

*******************************Line Break********************************

Once, every millennium or so, a special group of children is born. These children, according to legend, shall have power over a certain element. They shall protect the element they control, or they shall lose their powers forever...

*******************************Line Break********************************

It had all started a few years ago. She had been around eight at the time. All she knew was, one morning, she woke up to find her room a swimming pool.

No one could explain it to her satisfaction. The best answer the specialist's could find was that a water Pokemon had flooded her room in the middle of the night. Of course, she knew better.

Ever since, she had practiced in private, never telling anyone her secret, scared that they wouldn't accept it. They wouldn't understand...

Her name was Misty Waterflower, and she was a water elemental.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A seven year old boy sat huddled in the middle of his room, shying away from the walls, which were currently covered in ash.

He didn't know what had happened. One minute, he was watching the Pokemon League on TV, then he jumped up in excitement as the kid he was rooting for won, and the next thing he knew, the walls were completely blackened.

He reached out a tentative hand, and opened the clenched fist slowly. A flurry of ash flew from his fingertips, igniting for a few moments before dying out and floating to the floor.

The boy gasped and fell backwards, making a _clunk_ sound on the floor. He heard his mom yelling from downstairs, and feet running up the stairs.

"Ash? Are you OK, sweetie?"

*******************************Line Break********************************

Another rock formed in an outstretched palm, and the ten year old watching gasped in awe.

"I'm... Awesome!" He exclaimed, forming two more rocks and juggling them. "Imagine what the ladies will say when they see this!"

He stepped backwards to catch a rock, and tripped over one of the many stalactites on the floor. He shot out a hand to try and catch himself, and accidentally tore through the wall of his room with a boulder.

He gasped in shock, backing away from the gaping hole slowly. "No... I didn't mean to do that..." He murmured, staring down at his palms. His hidden power didn't seem so awesome anymore...

"Brock? What was that?" His father called from downstairs. Brock gasped, quickly dissolving the rock currently stuck in his wall.

"Just a few Pidgeotto outside!" He yelled back. He stared at his hands again, in awe and fear. "I've got to learn to control this..." He muttered.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Yeah-hah!" a five year old Max Maple laughed, shooting another vine out from inside his fingertips, aiming them towards a water bottle on the other side of his green bedroom.

The vines wrapped around the bottle and pulled it back towards him, and he grabbed it with an actual hand, taking a swig of the water to cool down his red face.

He jumped over a pile of roots growing beneath his feet and focused his energy. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and...

A small flower erupted from his palm, growing rapidly until it was a foot long. Max opened his eyes, and smiled.

He whirled around when the door opened, but smiled in relief when it was just his seven year old sister, May.

"Hey, Maxie." She said happily, walking into the room. Max stuck his tongue out.

"Don't call me that." He said, annoyed. May just smiled, and walked into the center of the room.

"I learned something new." She said happily, and Max leaned in, always thirsty for knowledge. May held up two palms, and began spinning them in a circular motion.

A small ball of warping air formed in between the hands, and, with a karate style movement, swung the ball forwards towards the open door. It swung shut without a second thought.

Max looked at her in awe. "That's so cool! I wish I could form balls..." He said, looking down at his palms. He looked up, struck by an idea. "Hang on..." He said, and began forming flowers in his hands.

He willed the plants into a tight knot, and shot them towards the green curtains. It exploded upon contact, showering the two siblings with remnants of stems and petals.

Max smiled proudly. "I knew I could do it!" He said happily. May smiled at him.

"That was awesome!" She said happily. "Now, time to try something of my own..." She muttered, and left the room, enveloped in thoughts.

Max smiled. "Back to practice..."

*******************************Line Break********************************

Ice shot out from beneath a slippered foot, and coated the floor of the light blue bedroom. Dawn Berlitz stepped forward, the air growing colder with every step she took.

A small flurry had gathered around her, and it followed her as she walked. She didn't mind, having had a resistance to cold her whole life.

She looked around at her room, and gasped when she took in the whole effect of what she had done. Her ice floor had overstepped its boundaries, crawling up the walls quickly and spreading ice everwhere.

Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her mind with thoughts of her mother and the Pokemon she wanted to get, and the ice slowly but steadily melted away, leaving just a faint crackle of ice on the door.

She sighed in relief, glad that she at least knew how to thaw the ice she made. The crackle of breaking ice got her attention, and she turned to see her mom walking into the room.

"How can you have it so cold in here without being cold?" She asked, shivering. Dawn shrugged.

"The cold never really bothered me..."

*******************************Line Break********************************

A gasp rang through the room as multiple different colored lights flashed. In the middle of it all, a young boy sat, holding out his palms, which the flashing lights were coming from.

Upon closer inspection, the lights turned out to be actual lightening. It fit, considering the blond boy had a lightening bold shape in his hair.

He looked completely calm, not at all frightened by the pulsing bolts erupting from his hands.

He clenched his hands into fists, and all the lights stopped. The door to his bedroom creaked open, and he looked around.

"Oh, hi Mom." He said, smiling at the woman entering the room. She smiled at him.

"Hello Clemont. I heard some weird noises from up here... Were you doing something to the toaster again?" She asked, suspicious.. Clemont stood up, annoyed.

"No, mom, I was not playing with the toaster. And I told you, it wasn't my fault it exploded!" He yelled. His mom just smiled.

"Well... Alright, then continue whatever you were doing..." She said, and left the room.

Clemont smirked at the closed door. "Gladly." He said, and reformed the lights, watching happily.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N Hello! Hope you enjoyed it! I know Cilan should have been the grass elemental, but I couldn't leave poor Max out! Plus, he does live in _Petal_burg! Ok, yeah, horrible pun... But I'm going to add Cilan in later...

Any suggestions are greatly appreciated, as are reviews and favorites! So hit that like button!

~Stylized Keyboard


	2. The Secret is out

The Elementals

A/N- So, I got a good amount of reviews last night, so I've decided to update early! Also, there is going to be Pokeshipping in this, but not until later. I am bringing Serena in as a fairy elemental, but later. Also, I do know who is going to be a dark elemental, but I'm not revealing until later. For now it's just Ash's traveling companions. Also, just in case it gets confusing, Misty, age 14, is water, Ash, age 13, is fire, Max, age eleven, is grass, May, age 13, is air, Serena, age 12, is fairy, Dawn, age 12 1/2, is ice, Clemont, age 14, is electric, and Brock, age 18, is rock. There will be more elementals, like Calem is grass, but he doesn't know it yet. Anyway, enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Misty! Brock! Hi!" A 13 year old Ash Ketchum yelled, running towards his original best friends.

Misty suppressed a chuckle. "Well, it seems Kalos hasn't changed his personality too much... Still the same old overactive Ash." Misty said.

"Hey Ash! How've you been?" Brock asked, pulling his best friend into a "manly" hug.

Ash grinned, pulling out of the hug. "I've been great! I caught a bunch of new Pokemon!" He said excitedly, waving his arms for emphasis.

Misty stared at his hands. Surely he couldn't be...? No, it must have just been the light, because Ash couldn't be...

"Misty? You OK?" Ash asked, poking her in the head. Misty growled, reaching for her mallet, but Ash put up his hands defensively.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, hiding behind Brock.

"Hey! Guys!" A trio of voices yelled, interrupting Misty's angry retort.

May, Max, and Dawn approached the group, smiling and waving happily. Max had a Treeko riding on his shoulder

"Hi Ash!" Max said, slightly out of breath. The Treeko on his shoulder grinned, offering a three fingered wave. Ash returned it enthusiastically.

"So, I see you picked Treeko!" Bonnie said, smiling up at the now eleven year old Max. He grinned at his nine year old pen-pal.

"Yup! He's my favorite!" Max said happily. He turned to his sister's Blaziken, nodding. "You're cool too, though." He added.

Bonnie frowned. "I want to be ten already! Then I can get my Chespin!" She wailed. Clemont put a hand on her shoulder, joining the ever-growing group of friends.

"It's only a few more months, and then you can get your Pokemon. And you've still got Dedenne, right?" He said consolingly, pointing to her satchel. Her mouse Pokemon stuck it's head out, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so..." She said. Cilan and Iris approached the group, the latter holding a drink. The Axew in her hair also had a drink.

"Shall we eat? I've made spaghetti and meatballs!" Cilan said.

As jumped up in he air, pumping a fist. "Yeah! That's my favorite!" He yelled. His hat lifted off of his head, revealing a grumpy, groggy Pikachu who was grumbling at Ash.

"Like I said," Misty muttered to Brock. "Kalos hasn't changed Ash at all." Misty said dryly. Brock chuckled.

"Nope. Not one bit." He agreed.

*******************************Line Break********************************

Dawn lingered behind the rest of her friends, clenching her hands within her pockets. A thin layer of almost invisible ice was growing inside of her pockets.

She took a deep breath and thawed the ice, and pulled her hands from inside her pockets. Her hands were pale and cold, but then again, they always were.

She followed her friends, smiling nervously when May pulled her by the arm towards the table. She sat down between May and Max, hiding her icy hands underneath the table. If only they knew...

*******************************Line Break********************************

A trio of people walked up to the now large party of friends, smiling pleasently. One, the man, looked to his magenta haired counterpart wistfully.

"Wanna do the motto? Just for old times sake?" He asked. The magenta haired woman smiled.

"Sure, James. Ready, Meowth?" She asked, addressing the Pokemon in between them. He nodded, and then all jumped behind a pillar, waiting for the right moment.

James pulled out his computer, wiring into the speaker system around them. He put on their old motto music, and they peeked around the corner to see the friends looking around confusedly.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted, jumping out from behind the pillar.

"Make it double!" James cried, following suit. Ash leaned into Misty, whispering.

"Shall we play along?" He asked. Misty nodded, and they both stood up.

"Team Rocket!" They yelled. Jessie and James shared a nostalgic look.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"  
>"And den dere's me!"<p>

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
>"To extend our reach to the stars above!"<br>"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's da name!

"Wherever there's peace in the universe," Jessie started.

"Team Rocket," James continued.

"Will be dere," Meowth added.

"To make everything worse!" They all said together, and they finished to a splattering of applause.

"God, that brings back memories..." May and Max said together. Jessie smiled.

"Yes, it really does. It feels weird, being in the same area as "the twerps" without trying to steal Pikachu." James said wistfully. "Speaking of which, where is the little guy?" He asked.

Ash smiled, tapping on his hat. Pikachu jumped out, shocking Ash for interrupting his precious sleep. He promptly climbed back inside the hat, growling lowly.

"Well... At least it's not us this time, right?" Jessie asked jokingly. Brock stood up.

"Would you like to join us? Cilan made spaghetti." He asked. Jessie and Jame both nodded enthusiastically, sitting down at the table.

"It always killed us to see you kids eating like this while we had to live on Pecha berries..." James muttered, accepting the plate of food Cilan pushed his way. Ash grinned sheepishly.

"Well, yeah, but you were sorta working for an evil organization..." He said. Misty and Brock nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, you followed us all through Kanto and Johto, and then you followed Ash, May, Max, and Brock through Hoenn, and then again through Kanto..." Misty said. "And then there was Hoenn and Unova, and then part of Kalos before Team Rocket finally disbanded.

Jessie and James grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... Now all you've got to worry about is Team Flare." They said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but I doubt they'll find us in Kanto. They're Kalos based." He said.

"That's where you're wrong." Said a mysterious voice, and two Team Flare grunts walked dramatically towards the group.

Ash jumped up, but the grunts intercepted him. They both sent out Arcanines, and trapped the entire group in a cage.

"Now, we take not only your Pokemon, but you as well!" They yelled together. The Arcanines pushed the cage onto a truck, and the Flare grunts drove off.

"Well, it seems we've been caught. Seems ironic when you think about it..." James said. Jessie hit him with her white fan.

Meowth looked thoughtful. "How did you guys always get outta dis?" He asked. Ash shrugged.

"It was usually a mixture of water and fire, or maybe a Thundershock from Pikachu. You guys always seemed to forget one resistance in your cages." He said. Jessie growled, brandishing her fan.

"It's not our fault we were broke!" She yelled indignantly. James looked at her.

"But we always spent so much on those mechas..." He said nervously, yelping when Jessie turned her angry attention on him.

"OK, I have a water Pokemon... Anyone have a fire?" Misty asked. May nodded.

"I have Blaziken." She said. "But I don't think I should release him in this tiny cage." She added as an afterthought.

"I have Fletchinder, but there's still the same problem. Too big." Ash said sadly. He perked up with an idea, but didn't express it any further.

"Ash? You have an idea?" Misty asked, interpreting his face. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "Tell us! In case you hadn't noticed, we're stuck in a cage!" She yelled angrily.

Ash smiled nervously. "OK... But you guys have to understand... I couldn't tell you..." He muttered. He held out two hands, focused, and...

A small ball of flame burst into life in his palms. James shrieked, shrinking away.

"THE TWERP IS A FIRE-BENDER!" He yelled, forgetting that he was surrounded by people. Jessie slapped him, obviously scared but still annoyed.

Misty was shocked. "You... You're a fire elemental?" She asked. Ash looked at her, confused.

"What's a fire elemental?" Ash asked dimly. Misty face-palmed, shaking her head.

"Someone who can control fire. The opposite of a water-elemental." She said. "Like me." She muttered.

"Wait, you guys are both elementals?" Brock asked, incredulous. Misty nodded, and shot a stream of water at his face. Brock spluttered, shaking the water off of his face.

James hid in a corner, whimpering. "Where's Aang?" He muttered...

Brock smiled. "And here I was thinking I was the only one." He said, and formed a rock in his hands.

Misty gasped. "You're the Earth elemental?" She shrieked. "Anyone else have secret hidden powers that none of us know about?" She asked rhetorically.

What she didn't expect was for the entire cage to erupt in lightning, ice, grass, wind, and a bunch of other elements. The bars of the cage broke from and overload of power, and the group of seriously surprised kids tumbled out of the back of the truck, landing in a heap on the side of the road.

Misty stood up, brushing off her clothes. "How about you all explain. Right. Now." She said.

May stood up first, smiling calmly. "I am an air elemental." She said. She proved her point by warping the air around her feet, lifting her up into the air.

Max held out a hand, and a flower formed inside. He handed it to Misty, shrugging. "I can control grass." He said matter-of-factly.

"I can make electricity." Clemont said, forming an electro ball between his hands and shooting it off towards the retreating truck.

"And... I can make ice." Dawn said quietly. A thin sheet of ice formed over the dirt road they stood on, and Dawn quickly melted it.

"I can control fairy energy." Serena said serenely, and formed a ball of pink energy. She shot it off into the sky, and it exploded in a firework.

Misty just gaped. "We've all been elementals this WHOLE time, and no one told anyone?" She asked quietly. Everyone, except for the stunned Team Rocket and Cilan, Iris, and Bonnie, nodded.

"Uhhh, may I ask someting?" Meowth asked, raising a paw. "What's an elemental?" He asked.

Misty smiled. "An elemental is someone with control over a certain element. Like, I can control water." She said, and shot a ball of it right into Meowth's face.

He spluttered, wiping it off. "Alright, alright, I get it..." He said, annoyed. "How come you guys get powers, but we don't?" He asked.

Misty shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you do have powers, and they just haven't shown yet." She said.

Jessie immediately scrunched up her face, staring at her hands. "Come on... Come on..." She said, trying to summon some sort of element.

Dawn stared at her. "It's not always good." She said quietly. "You sometimes can't control it..." She said, looking down. Misty nodded. "I only found out about my powers because I woke up with my room pretending to be a swimming pool." She said, blushing.

"I shot a rock through my wall and blamed it on the Pidgeotto." Brock said. Ash laughed.

"That's nothing! I almost set my room on fire, and ended up with blackened walls." He said.

May and Max both laughed. "We had it under control." May said. "But there were some times when I couldn't control it. I once blew my window open during a storm, and couldn't get close enough to close it." She said, laughing.

"I blew up a toaster." Clemont said proudly. Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"OK, yes, we've all had our problems with out powers. But they're mostly for good." Misty said. "Now, shall we get off of this road?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, and they all walked off. None of them noticed the small puddle of purple energy forming where Jessie had stood...

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- A bit of foreshadowing there! Also, James is an Avatar fan. I couldn't help it, sorry. And yes, Team Rocket has made up with the "twerps", and they've all become friends. I'll post a one-shot of that scene some other time.

The secret is out! Now they all know... More adventures will come because of these powers, and yes, Jessie and James will have powers, though they don't know yet.

Also, as my New Years resolution, I've decided that I'm going to post one one-shot a week. That will put me at around 50 one-shots by January of next year. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up!

Remember to review and favorite!

~Stylized Keyboard


	3. Let's Get Training!

The Elementals

A/N- Hey... So, yeah, I'm a bit late, but I was stricken with the worst ailment in the universe- Writer's Block.

I got an idea for this chapter last night, and it's just stuck in my head. Also, there is Rocketshipping in this. There's Pokeshipping, Rocketshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. No Leafgreenshipping, so sorry to anyone who ships it.

Alright, so, enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Er... Jessie?" James asked, picking at the buttons on his jacket. Jessie looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Remember Yamask?" He asked, finally looking up to meet Jessie's eyes. She nodded. "Remember, we gave it to Giovanni?"

"Yes, I do, James. Does this have a point?" She asked, annoyed. James nodded quickly.

"Yes!" He said. "Uh... Well, you know how I seem to attract Pokemon to my head?" He asked.

Jessie looked at him, a glint of anger in her eyes. "James, I swear, if this '20 Questions' goes on for much longer, I'm going to mallet you." She said angrily.

James whimpered. "Not the mallet!" He cried. He composed himself. "OK, er, well... It seems something about my hair also seemed to attract energy. Especially Ghost type energy. When Yamask used Nightshade, around the time that the Twerps found that Druddigon, I...er... Maybe it'll be better to show you...?" He rambled.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Get. To. The. Point." She said angrily. James nodded.

He took a deep breath. "This is going to sound completely crazy... You know how-"

"DON'T even THINK about asking a question!"

"OK, OK. So... The 'twerps' have powers. Well... So do I." He said. He exhaled softly.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Very funny, James. Now, where did I park the car...?" She asked herself softly.

James crossed his arms. "I am telling the truth, Jessie." He said. Jessie huffed.

"Ugh, this is SUCH a waste of my time... Alright, let's say you DO have powers. Prove it." She said. James sighed.

"Well... Alright..." He said. He brought up two arms shakily, and put his hands together. A small ball of ectoplasm began growing between them, and Jessie jumped backwards in shock, tripping over Meowth, who was listening to music on an MP3.

James crossed his arms at Jessie. "Believe me now?" He asked teasingly, obviously feeling much better without a secret on his chest.

Jessie stared at him in shock and anger. " B-but... Grrr..." She stood up, a blazing anger replacing the shock in her eyes. "HOW COME EVERYONE GETS SUPER POWERS EXCEPT FOR ME?" She shrieked, sending a few Pidgey and maybe even Ho-oh flying.

James grimaced. "Maybe you do have them, and you just don't know. Misty seemed to think so." He said meekly.

Jessie turned to him, seemingly glowing purple with anger. Wait, what? "I want powers too!" She whined.

James' eyes widened as the air suddenly got thick. "Uh... Jessie, you're glowing..." He said. Jessie blushed.

"Well, that is true, but now is not the time for complements!" She said angrily. The purple glow intensified, and Meowth covered his eyes.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, shielding his poor corneas from the purple glow. James shrugged, equally as mystified.

"I have no idea!" He said. Jessie growled, and a wave of purple energy pulsed from where she stood, blowing James and Meowth back.

Jessie gasped, suddenly tired. James stood up, rubbing his head. "Well... I guess you do have powers... But which one's are-"

"DON'T ask a question!" Jessie growled. James whimpered.

"Yes ma'am."

*******************************Line Break********************************

"So... This is awkward..." Ash mumbled, feeling strange under the stares of his friends.

May shrugged. "Well... Uh... Why didn't anyone tell anyone about their powers?" She asked, trying to break the silence. Ash shrugged.

"I vowed never to tell anyone. Basically, when I was around seven, I...er... Accidentally burned my room..." He said sheepishly. Misty face-palmed.

"Leave it to Ash to burn a room..." She mumbled. Ash crossed his arms.

"Says the girl who turned her bedroom into a swimming pool!." He flailed his arms for emphasis. Misty growled.

"Ya know, my mallet is NOTHING compared to a water whip." Misty said angrily, forming a whip made of water. Ash stuck his tongue out, about to retort, but Brock got in the way, holding back both teens.

"Hey hey hey, no fighting!" He said. Misty growled, and Ash tried to form a fiery weapon, but Brock caused two rocks to erupt out of the ground, blocking both teens.

Dawn crossed her arms. "Now that that's resolved... Anyone know WHY we have these powers? I'm not sure I like them..." She said, and, as if to prove her point, some ice crystals formed on the drink she was holding. She quickly melted them, but they didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"The best answer I could think of was that...Uh...Maybe we're supposed to protect our element, or something like that?" May chanced. Max shrugged.

"I pretty much just figured that Arceus looked at us when we were born, and thought 'Oh, hey, cool, those kids would do well with powers.'." He said. May face-palmed.

"But how is it that only the traveling companions of Ash are the one's that get powers?" Dawn said. Max shrugged.

"Maybe Arceus can see the future?" He asked. Everyone fell out of their chairs.

"Max... I don't think Arceus would just randomly choose kids who would eventually be friends with each other to have powers..." Misty said, leaning her chair back with her feet. Max shrugged.

"Well, it's an idea, right?" He said. Even his Treeko face-palmed this time. Ash stood up.

"So... What now? Do we just go on with our lives?" He asked. Misty shrugged.

"I guess so, but now that we know that we each have powers, we should all try to train together." She said. Brock grinned.

"Perfect! Once I get my awesome powers under control, no lady within twenty miles will be able to resist my rocky charm!" He said cockily. Everyone just groaned, and Misty pulled him back down to Earth with an ear-pull.

"I could certainly use some help." Dawn admitted, accidentally freezing her tea again. Misty nodded.

"Alright, then, how about we meet on Route 15 in an hour?" Misty suggested. At everyone's nods, she stood up. "See you then!"

*******************************Line Break********************************

*1 hour later*

"Uh... I belive they went this way" Jessie said, pointing down Route 13. James smiled.

"There's one perk about ghostly powers. I can sense peoples spirits." He said. Jessie shied away from him.

"That's... Creepy." She decided. "Well, then, use your 'Ghostly Powers' to find the others!" She demanded.

James shrugged. "Already did. They went that way, and they're on Route 15 right now." He said calmly. Jessie stood up to her full height.

"Then WHY did you let us keep guessing?" She asked angrily. James shrugged again.

"It was funny?" He chanced. Jessie growled, but James put up a shield of purple and black mist, which Jessie couldn't get through.

Jessie growled, but gave up. "Fine. Let's just go." She said, walking down Route 15. Meowth just stared at James enviously.

"Can you teach me how ta do dat?" He asked. James just shrugged again, and followed Jessie.

Once they arrived, they saw the strangest scene they have ever seen. In once corner of the clearing, fire and rocks flew, as Ash and Brock sparred. Misty was sitting with Dawn, explaining something to her, and the blunette was nodding happily. May was floating, literally _floating, _above the rest of the group, and distortions in the air were clearly visible. Max was causing gardens to grow wherever he stepped. Clemont was causing yellow fireworks, and Serena was adding in her own pink twist. Bonnie, Iris and Cilan stood at the sidelines, trying to see if they had their own powers. The only result was a bit of a garden around Cilan's feet, and some purplish black energy floating around Iris. Nothing was happening to Bonnie.

James stepped into the clearing, and cleared his throat. Ash looked up, stopping Brock's rocky javelin with his fiery sword.

"Hey, James! What's up?" He asked nonchalantly, as if he wasn't about to be impaled by a sword made of rock.

James shrugged. "Er... We could use some training as well." He said. Ash widened his eyes.

"Why? You don't have powers, right?" He asked. Jessie groaned.

"AGAIN with the questions." She said, annoyed. "And yes, we do. James, apparently, has had his for a long time, and didn't think we'd like to know." She said sarcastically, shooting James furtive glances.

James smiled sheepishly. "Uh... I'm Danny Phantom." He said. Everyone looked at him funny. He shot some ectoplasm into the air, adding blackish purple in with Clemont's yellow and Serena's pink. Jessie shot some purple up in there, and Meowth went over to join the people with no powers.

"So... Ghost and Psychic?" Misty asked. James shrugged, something he seemed to be doing a lot of today.

"I'm ghost. We have no idea what Jessie is." He said. Jessie shrugged as well. Maybe it's contagious.

"I glowed purple, and everything whooshed, and then I blacked out for a second." She said.

Misty shrugged as well. "Uh... Well, show me, then." She said. Jessie screwed up her face, and a purple glow surrounded her body. The glow remained for a second, before spreading out to knock everyone off their feet.

Misty stood up first, brushing dust off of her clothes. "Well, I'd say that's either Psychic or Poison." She said. "When you do it, does your head hurt, or your stomach?" She asked. Jessie shrugged.

"My stomach."

"Then you're poison." She said calmly. "Come with me. You're having trouble with your powers, and so is Dawn. I'm going to tutor you both. It seems I'm the only one who has it truly under control." She muttered. Jessie nodded, and Dawn gave a half-hearted wave, which resulted in the temperature of the clearing lowering slightly.

"James, you go with Ash and Brock. They're mostly under control, but they still have times where they have accidents." She said, her sentence emphasized by the flaming rock flying past her head. She doused it with some water, and led Jessie away.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"So..." Meowth muttered to Iris, Cilan, and Bonnie. "Guess we're all left out, den?" He asked.

Iris nodded. "You have powers though. You're a Pokemon. And a talking one at that." She said. "I think we may have powers too. I can... Sorta feel something in my gut when I try hard enough." She said. Cilan nodded.

"Me too." He agreed.

Meowth groaned. "I can't even use Pay-day! Dat's da most awesome move I can tink of." He muttered. Iris looked sympathetic.

"Maybe you can still learn it... There's a move tutor in Hoenn, maybe he can teach you? Or maybe that Doctor Abby? I've heard she's pretty good with Pokemon..." iris trailed off at the happy look Meowth was giving her.

"Tanks, twoip." He said. Iris just shrugged.

"No problem.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Alright, James, choose a weapon!" Ash said enthusiastically. James looked around.

"Where do you keep your mechas?" He asked. Ash grinned.

"Make one!" He said. Ash formed a fiery sword to prove his point. James looked at his hands.

"I've never tried that before..." He muttered. Brock smiled at him.

"It's easy once you know how..." He said. He formed a rocky sword, and he and Ash began to spar.

James concentrated, and a few small sparks of ghostly energy popped out of his hands. They formed into a small purple obsidian dagger. "Cool!" He exclaimed, brandishing his new weapon. Ash dove towards him, his fiery sword in hand, and the two began sparring.

"Nice dagger! Not that it'll work against my rocky awesomeness!" Brock exclaimed, cutting between Ash and James and trying to cut James with his sword. James grinned, and blocked his blow.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Alright, so, Jessie, you sit next to Dawn, and let's get started." Misty commanded, and Jessie sat down.

"OK, so, I know you're both having problems, so, let's address them head on. Dawn, you're having trouble controlling it, right?" Misty asked, stepping around the sheet of ice coating the grass.

Dawn nodded sheepishly. "I can melt the ice, I just can't control it." She sighed.

Misty nodded. "Alright, and Jessie, you just can't control it, period?" She asked.

"Yes. I can make people fall, though, and that's always worth it!" She said, cackling happily. Misty groaned.

"I can tell you're going to be a problem. Alright, Dawn, let's try something. Make a Pokeball." She said. Dawn's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. Make a Pokeball made of ice." Misty repeated. Dawn closed her eyes, and ice shot out of her hands. A vaguely spherical shape formed, and Dawn opened her eyes in surprise.

She gasped, and that was when things went all wrong. She moved her hands the wrong way, and Jessie's hair froze over.

"Hmm..." Misty hmmed, staring at Jessie's hair. Jessie blanched, holding her now frozen hair.

Dawn scrambled to her feet. "I-i'm sorry! I'll f-fix it!" She stuttered, holding out her hands. The ice melted away, and Jessie let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright... It seems you're scared." Misty finally decided, drawing the attention of both girls. Dawn looked terrified.

"I-I just don't want t-to hurt anyone..." Dawn said miserably. Misty smiled.

"And you won't. Just focus, and let go of that fear. Form a Pokeball, Dawn." Misty said softly. Dawn held out her trembling hands.

"O-ok... Just... Stand back, OK?" She said. Misty took a step back, and Jessie scooted over a bit on the log she was sitting on.

Dawn took a deep breath to calm her trembling hands, and focused on making a Pokeball. A perfectly spherical shape appeared, and the black lines on a regular Pokeball began to etch their way onto the perfect sphere.

Dawn cracked open an eyelid nervously. She gasped once she saw the fruit of her efforts, and smiled, a real, genuine smile.

"See? Told ya you could do it." Misty said. "Aren't I just the best teacher ever?" She asked proudly.

Jessie glared. "Well, that's all very good for her, but what about me?" She asked. Misty smirked.

"You're going to take a while." She decided. "You. Form a poisonous Pokeball." She demanded.

Jessie crossed her arms. "What is it with you and Pokeballs?" She asked. Misty shrugged.

"Dunno. Dawn, you go practice over there. I have a feeling Ms. "I-have-to-be-in-control-and-be-the-center-of-attention" is going to take all of my efforts." Misty said. Dawn nodded, and walked away.

"Alright, so, what do I do?" Jessie asked. Misty smiled.

"Form a Pokeball." She said. Jessie scowled.

"Fine! Grrr..." Jessie growled. She put her hands in front of her, and concentrated... And a few flowers across the field wilted.

Max looked at them, affronted. "Hey!" He cried. Misty looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry! Working with a Poison Elemental over here!" She called back. She looked at Jessie.

"Did you do that on purpose?" She asked. Jessie looked down, a sly look on her face.

"No?"

"Alright...Uh... You're going to be tougher than I thought." Misty decided. "Max! C'mere!" She yelled.

Max walked over, glaring at Jessie. "What?" He asked.

"Can you form a small garden here?" She asked. Max nodded, and a square path of grass erupted with flowers. "Thanks."

"No prob. Just... Be careful with them, OK?" He asked, and Treeko nodded.

Misty smiled. "We'll be careful. I'll try to keep the wilting to a minimum, OK?"

"OK." Max said, and he walked away, back towards May. Misty turned to Jessie.

"Alright. You're going to try and form a sphere-NOT a Pokeball- without wilting the flowers. OK?" She said.

Jessie nodded. "Fine." She said, and held out her hands again. The flowers began to show signs of wilting, but a small sphere formed. However, it seemed to be too much for Jessie, and she blacked out.  
>"Oh... Crud. Well, uh... James!" She called. James looked up from his battle, dodging around Ash's sword-turned-spear to answer the call.<p>

"Yes?" He said breathlessly. Misty gestured to the unconscious Jessie on the log, and James sighed.

"This again? Well, she'll wake up in a few minutes, so... Just leave her there. But when you see her waking up, run back to her. If she find out we left her there..." He shook his head, as if he was scared of even uttering what he was going to say.

Misty nodded. "Well, alright." She said, and rushed off to go help Dawn some more.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N-And... Done! Yay! This one was extra long, to make up for the gap between this chapter and the last one.

Hope you enjoyed! And, yes, James is a fanboy of old Nickelodeon shows, like DP and Avatar. I just couldn't resist...

Also, James is a ghost type elemental. I figured that., because a Yamask is just a dead human, then it's spirit would be looser than most other Pokemon, and because of some sort of chemical reaction due to James' hair product, he absorbed some of it. It was the best I could come up with, and I didn't want him to be born with his power, because then he could have just ghostified Jessebelle...

Remember to read and review!


	4. Long Live Lysandre!

The Elementals

A/N- I am so sorry for the wait! I he been so preoccupied lately, I've barely had time to update Year of the Ships, let alone any others! Luckily, I cleared a day just for updates, so expect a bunch today and tomorrow.

In response to a review from Hero in the shadows1, the main plot is going to be revealed partly today. And shipping isn't the main theme of this story, but it'll definitely be in the sidelines. Ash as fire and Misty as water is just cute. I wouldn't wanna see one of their fights, though... That'd be scary...

Anyway, time for the chapter! Enjoy!

-Line Break

"A-a-and the b-boy shot f-fire from his h-hands!" Lysandre shook his head. The boy had been rambling nonstop about children with strange powers over the elements. And, quite frankly, Lysandre was getting annoyed.

"Stop this nonsense. There is no way to control fire, or water, or any of it! Leave me!" He roared. The grunt shuddered and ran out of the room, whimpering.

Lysandre set his head in his hands thoughtfully. Experimentally, he sent a puff of fire up in the air. There were more like him?

-Line Break

Dawn marvelled at the little ice Pokeball in her hands. How had she created that? She usually couldn't control her powers, let alone make something like this.

She heard a small yelp, and glanced over towards Misty. Jessie had fainted, and Misty was calling for James, who was holding a black obsidian daggar, and was followed by a sword wielding Ash, and Brock with a rocky weapon. She blinked. Nope, the weapons were still there.

She stood up, and just heard the last of their conversation. "...Just leave her there" James said. Dawn shook her head. That wasn't very nice.

Ash walked up to Misty. "So, I gotta go. This was really fun, though! We should do it again!" He said happily. Misty smirked.

"Of course it was fun. It was my idea. See ya, Fireboy!" She waved as Ash left, the turned to Dawn, who had been watching quietly. "So, what did you think?" She asked Dawn. Dawn shrugged.

"It was cool. I still don't understand the whole 'James with a big scary ghosty knife' thing, but other than that, it was cool." She said. Misty laughed.

"Yeah... Ya know, in a way, it was a good thing that Team Flare kidnapped up. Otherwise, we'd still be in that cage, or worse... Expelled." She laughed at her own joke. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Misty just shook her head sadly.

"Read the freakin books, Dawn. Just read the freakin books." She sighed. Dawn laughed.

"Whatever, Misty." Both girls looked up as a scream pierced the air, and, for a horrifying moment, thoguht rhat either James or Brock had been impaled. But then they realized the real source of the screams.

James was kneeling on the ground, running his fingers through the grass quickly, and yelling at Brock. Brock said something back, then knelt down to help.

"My bottle caps! My poor bottle caps!" James was yelling. A large hole was running through his pocket, and the glint of bottle caps could be seen even through the tree cover. Misty sighed.

"Boys." She muttered. Dawn laughed.

"Yup." She agreed. Both girls looked at each other, and Misty smiled.

"Wanna build something?" She asked. Dawn looked at her, confused.

"What?" She asked. Misty motioned with her hands to Broc and James, who were sifting through the dirt with a rocky sifter.

"The boys are making stuff. Weapons, granted, but it's still something. And, what are we doing? Gossiping. Let's build a fountain or something. How about a castle?" She asked. Dawn shook her head.

"I don't think I can..." She mumbled, staring at her feet. Misty tugged at her arm like a eager puppy.

C'mon! It's easy, once you know how..." She reasoned. Dawn finally gave in, mumbling about the darned puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'm out, OK?" Dawn said sternly. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What should we build?" She asked. Dawn shrugged.

"Dunno. Can you make anything solid?" She asked Misty. Misty shook her head.

"I haven't figured that out, yet." She said sadly. Dawn smiled.

"I can't make anything liquid, so we're basically even. I'll build, and you can fill the most or whatever." She said. Misty smiled happily.

"Castle it is, then!" She said. Dawn smiled, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. She quickly thought of what she wanted the castle to look like, and then stamped her foot down before she changed her mind. Ice shot out in all directions, getting the attention of everyone else in the clearing. James cried in agony as his bottle caps froze over.

Dawn brought her hands up, and walls began to surround the floor she had made. The floor began lifting off of the ground, bringing Dawn and Misty with it. Fiannly it stopped, leaving Misty and Dawn about nine feet off the ground.

Applause rang through the clearing, and, with a start, Dawn realized that everyone was cheering for her. Clemont was whistling, and Serena was looking on with awe on her face. Brock was contemplating whether or not a house made of rocks would impress a Nurse Joy, and James was thinking, 'Jeez, it's no wonder we never got her Pokemon...'

Dawn blushed, but decided to finish with a flourish. An absolutely crazy idea formulated in her mind, and she waved her arms, forming an icy sheen over her skirt and blouse. Finally, she shot two fireworks into the air, where they exploded with an icy blast.

Misty approached with a smug look on her face. "Can't make a castle, eh?" She asked. Dawn blushed.

"I-I guess I was wrong, then..." She mumbled over the cheers from outside. Misty smirked.

"Yes, you were. And you owe me for stealing my watery thunder." She said jokingly. Dawn laughed.

"Sorry, your watery Highness." She said sarcastically, dismounting the staircase she had created. Misty splashed her in the face.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Missy."

-Line Break

"Patch, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"First of all, it's Butch. Second of all, I have the asylum on speedial, so let's go." He said. Cassidy shot a hand out and caught his wrist.

"The traitor's are here." She hissed, pointing to Jessie, who was just waking up, and James, who was sitting on the icy ground, scrabbling pointlessly for... Were those bottlecaps?

Butch growled. "Crazy or not, they need to pay. It's time for the new Team Rocke

t to rise from the ashes." He said, stepping out of the sanctuary of the bush. Cassidy followed.

"Well, I knew you brats were cold hearted, but this is ridiculous!" Cassidy exclaimed loudly. Butch smiled ruthlessly.

"Well, isn't this a n-ice reunion?" He sneered loudly. Everyone gasped as they recognized the two.

Jessie shot up like a rocket, no pun intended. Her eyes blazed with a terrifying fury, and she growled like a feral animal. "You!"

Cassidy smirked. "Me." She agreed. "Me and Poncho, actually. And we're pretty interested in what that girl brat was doing." Shg sneered. Butch narrowed his eyes.

"It's _Butch! H!_" He exclaimed. Cassidy waved him off.

"Yeah, sure whatever Groot." She said absentmindedly.

Dawn backed up in fright. This was her fault, those fireworks had attracted them, now they were doomed, and it was her fault...

Misty shook her friend out of her daze. "It isn't your fault. Plus, I think Jessie has us covered." She pointed to Jessie, who was now surrounded by not only a purple haze, but also all of her Pokemon, even Wobbuffet.

Cassidy and Butch backed up a few feet before they realized that they had Pokemon of their own. Cassidy released hers, and, with a whack from Cassidy, Butch released his.

Cassidy's Houndoom shot a highly concentrated beam of fire at Jessie and her Pokemon, one much too fast for even Wobbuffet to counter. Misty acted before she thought about it, springing in front of Jessie and sending a stream of water toward the fire. The fire dissipated, but the damage was done. There was no way to convince Team Rocket otherwise now that they knew.

"Cassidy, we have to tell the boss about this!" Butch said happily. "Imagine our reward for this!"

James shook his head. "Giovanni left years ago like the wimp he was. Team Rocket was disbanded." He said matter-of-factly. Cassidy grinned.

"We're not working for Giovanni anymore. Giovanni was a toddler compared to our new boss. He's going to ressurrect Team Rocket as a new division of his team. Long live Lysandre!"

-Line Break

A/N- Dun dun dun! Yup, evil cliffhanger. Sorry, but I had to end it here. Such a cliffie! Yay! Ahem... Anyway, next chapter should be out around March 3rd, so keep an eye out for it. Other than that, look out for the other chapters I'll be posting today. I should update everything except for Year of the Ships and the Switch. Until next time!


End file.
